One Night Stand
by the freak down the street
Summary: Tenten just wanted to let loose. She didn't expect that the one time she decides to kill her liver and have a one night stand, it would be with a blasé psycho with hair longer than hers. "So, when do you think is an acceptable date to be wed?" "EXCUSE ME?"
1. I

_cool story bro, umad? _

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

_Summary: Tenten just wanted to let loose and have some fun. She didn't expect that the one time she decides to destroy her liver and have a one night stand, it's with a crazed psychopath with hair longer than hers. "So, when do you think is an acceptable date to be wed?" "EXCUSE ME?"_

* * *

><p><strong>One Night Stand<br>**_Chapter One_

Tenten frowned at her reflection. "I don't like it." She said honestly, pulling at her curled hair which resulted in a smack from her friend. "_Ridiculous!"_ Ino just about screamed in her ear. "You look like an Iwa doll!" she paused, reapplying hairspray to the curl. "Which also means that your hair is as fine as Iwa hair, so don't tug on it, the curls will die."

Tenten rolled her eyes, hating when Ino made references to her background, considering she looked nothing like most fair, tiny and utterly gorgeous people from Iwa.

"Um… _my ass_." She pinched her cheeks and scowled at her reflection. "I look like a devil clown."

Ino pinched Tenten's nose. "You look like an angel who descended from the heavens." Tenten cracked a smile. "An angel meant to get her sexy on at _Kunai_ with her friends tonight!"

"Yeah, yeah." said in a nasally voice, prying Ino's fingers off her nose. "I kinda really don't feel like going."

Ino wrinkled her perfect nose. "You always say that, Ten."

"I can't help it!" she wailed. "It's not my thing! I'm not you or even Sakura who at least awkwardly sits at a table!"

"I can _hear _you!" the latter cried from the bathroom.

"Oh, be quiet! You know we love you!" Ino yelled back. "But Tenten… really!" she let out an exasperated sigh. "Getting out and partying and drinking is good for you!"

Tenten opened her mouth.

"_Shut. It."_ The blonde pinched the brunette's arm. "You know what I meant!"

Tenten sighed as Ino pouted cutely. "I'm not a lesbian, so that shit's not gonna work on me."

Ino waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Are you sure, baby?"

Tenten cracked another smile. "Yes, _quite_." She took another look at her face in the vanity. "Fine… I'll go… but only if you let me take all of this off my face."

Ino squinted and wrinkled her nose again. "But then nobody will talk to you?"

Tenten fumed at turned to glare dangerously at her younger friend. "Eek! Joking, joking!" she made a mad dash for the other side of the room, grabbing a pillow to protect her face.

Tenten couldn't help but let a big grin her face. "Whatev, _pig_."

* * *

><p>Tenten was really beginning to regret coming. She sighed and looked at what she was wearing again; an extremely tight pair of dark-wash denim jeans and a black halter top that sparkled in the light.<p>

"I look like a whore." Tenten whined to her friends. Ino shook her head "If you look like a whore than I look like… a super, _super_ whore."

"You do." Tenten said bluntly as three green jello shots were placed on their table. "Oh shut up! You're the most Amish lookin' girl here." For emphasis the blonde hiked her short skirt up even higher.

"You're like a slutty twelfth grader." She commented. Ino feigned embarrassment. "_Well_. I try!" she winked and looked out at the dance floor as another fast-paced infectious song began beating out of the DJ's corner. "Well. Sakura's gone and having fun… I'm about to do the same... and I suggest you try and do the same!" Ino patted Tenten's shoulder before making her way to the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd.

"I know how to have fun." She grumbled under her breath, scowling at the three drinks on the table.

* * *

><p>A half hour passed and Tenten was honestly bored out of her mind. She sighed and looked at her phone. <em>11:47 pm<em>

She took another look at the three shots that were sitting at the table. _'You know what? Eff it! I need to loosen up!'_

She smiled slightly. "Bottoms up!" she said to herself as she prepared to get herself drunk for the first time since Senior Prom.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later she had successfully pulled in a crowd.<p>

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" Tenten swallowed down her umpteenth shot and thrust the empty glass in the air.

"WOOOOOOOH!" she screamed, earning the roar of the crowd. "How many is that?" she slurred to a nearby waiter who shrugged in response.

By now the crowd had dispersed, but in all truthfulness Tenten was too shitfaced to truly give a _fuck_. She put the glass down and made her way to the dance floor, squeezing her way through the crowd.

* * *

><p>Tenten stumbled through the crowd onto the other side and squinted, stumbling until she bumped into somebody. "Sorry." She managed, grabbing onto the front of his shirt for support.<p>

"Hn." The stranger yanked at her wrists pulling her hands off his shirt. She frowned as he began to briskly walk around the dance floor.

"Hey, mister!" she grabbed his arm, stumbling into him again. "You seem 'grr.'"

He raised an eyebrow as she made a claw with her left hand. "You need to mellow out!"

His mouth remained in a firm line as he shook her off and again started walking off. She scowled and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. "Hey, mister!" she snapped her fingers in his face. "You need a drink! You seem so tense!" she tugged him towards her and nearly fell backwards when he bumped into her. As she was about to topple over he grabbed her waist from behind.

"Whoa…" she grabbed his upper arm and to anyone who was looking it would look a lot like they were waltzing.

Which would be particularly _stupid_ at a club.

She grinned lopsidedly at him. "Thanks!" she grabbed the hand around her waist, unaware of his eyes looking intently at her.

She frowned when she couldn't pull the hand off from around her. She let out a frustrated sigh and turned around, letting go of his hand. "Mister, I'm going to hafta ask you to let me go." She squinted at him again, leaning in closer, barely balancing herself on the toes of her heels. "You're _really_ good looking."

"Hn."

"Excuse me?" she fell back on the heels of her heels and leaned in closer, genuinely oblivious to the fact that he had merely made a sound.

He looked into her large expectant doe eyes and furrowed his eyebrows when she leaned in even closer. "I didn't quite hear you."

"I said be quiet, you insufferable woman." The man pinched the bridge of his nose, as if deep in thought… _unmistakably_ the alcohol was getting to his head.

He turned to stare at her again, as she stared back, her eyes waiting expectantly for him to clarify what he had just said. She opened her mouth to ungracefully go _eh _but before she could, he pressed his mouth to hers.

"Mmph…" she quickly melted into the kiss, closing her eyes and sliding her hands up his chest and around his neck. She pressed her tongue against his, almost tentatively, as her fingers wove into his hair.

She moaned in discomfort when he forcibly arched her body to fit better against his. "That hurt." She whined into their sloppy open mouth kiss.

He didn't answer and simply pulled her tighter against him, completely focused on their mouths, fervently pressed against each other. She continued to play with his hair, in a half-daze as he suckled at her bottom lip and began moving his mouth down her neck. "Mmm…" she pulled at his hair, bringing his mouth back up to hers and kissing him.

She opened her eyes when she felt his warmth leave her. She whimpered childishly and reached out for him, pressing her mouth to his again in a feverish kiss. She pouted when he pulled away again, however, this time their fingers were intertwined as he pulled her to the exit of the club. "My friends are still here…?" she wondered out loud.

He pressed her against the wall outside the club. "_Hush_, woman." He growled against her mouth, kissing her again. She gladly surrendered to his dominant kiss as his tongue ran over her teeth before delving in deeper.

And just as she was losing herself in the kiss again, a car pulled up and he yanked her into it with him, never breaking the passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mmm…ah<em>…" Tenten tried to ignore the pounding in her head. _'What happened last night…'_ She moaned as her head throbbed again and she rubbed her temples. "_Ah_…" she groaned.

It was now that she finally noticed that she was _not_ in the comfort of her apartment. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, groaning and smacking her head against the headboard when she fell back again.

"Fuck me…" she yowled, trying desperately to remember what had happened last night. And it was now that she realized that she was as naked as the day she came out of the _freakin'_ womb.

"Nah. Seriously. _Fuck me_." She cried aloud, wrapping the sheets tighter around her body. She was about to scan the room for her clothes when she heard something stop. '_The shower?'_

Ah… her partner in crime.

She fumed red, which was outrageously uncommon for her. _'Oh geez.'_

Tenten was not a virgin by any means—like many she'd gone kind of crazy in her college years… but _never_ had she had a one night stand. There were so many risks… which obviously she was too shitfaced to think about last night.

"What do I do?" She asked herself, playing out a conversation in her head.

'_So… I don't really remember what happened last night, 'cause you know I was drunker than my parents the night I was conceived but I'm sure the sex was bomb! See you around!'_

She turned around so she could repetitively bash her head against the headboard as she cursed herself for not waking up first and _booking_ her ass out of this popsicle stand. She groaned and noticed a bowl of mints by the bedside and quickly tossed ten in her mouth.

'_Eating calms me down…'_ she defended, when she suddenly thought. _'WHAT IF THEY'RE DRUGGED?'_

She shook her head, slapping her face in an attempt to calm herself down. _'This is obviously awkward on both halves.'_

Suddenly another horrible thought dawned on her _'What if he has an STD?'_

"So much for letting loose!" she threw her hands up in the air, praying that they had used a condom. Her eyes widened. "What if I'm _pregnant_?" she whispered into the air, before going into a fit of hysteria.

"Oh, eff. Oh, eff. Oh, _fuck_." She wailed, going into a coughing fit as she swallowed down the mints before she could properly suck them down to size.

And it was now, while she was in the midst of hysterics that her _ahem_ "partner-in-crime" entered the room. And oh, _how considerate_. He was fully clad in a _whole towel_ that was about to fall down and reveal his little willy to her.

Tenten gave him an admiring up-down with her eyes. '_Why, hello.'_

But then she remembered something. She had _slept _with this guy last night and suddenly things got awkward again.

"So, um…" before she could fully get her thoughts organized, her big, _stupid_ mouth opened. "Um…" he turned to look at her and Tenten gave him a outlandish look. _'His hair is longer than mine. Great. I slept with a fag.'_

"Yes?" he answered politely, taking his towel off—and much to Tenten somewhat dismayed relief—was wearing boxers. "I… um. _Hi._"

She looked at the window, wondering how painful the fall would be, because it this moment she wanted nothing more than to kill herself as quickly as possible.

He smirked at her, pulling on a pair of pants and sitting on the bed next to her sliding in close. "Good morning." He murmured against her mouth.

Tenten had her eyes shut, and was breathing heavily, thanking the heavens that she had just pretty much _inhaled_ those breath mints.

She didn't dare open her eyes. "Um… well… I should get going." She stammered over her words when he ran his thumb over her naked collarbone.

'_I should _really_ get some clothes on.'_

She couldn't understand the flurry of relief, confusion and disappointment that overcame her when he pulled away. "Most likely." He turned his back to her and Tenten nearly covered her face when she saw the scratches going down his back.

"Holy crap…" she murmured, not loud enough for anyone to hear, as again, uncharacteristically, her face fumed red from embarrassment. "But of course, before you go it should be decided."

Tenten blinked, "Pardon me?"

Tenten saw his hand go to his face as he made his way to the bathroom and then came out again, small elastic in hand. "An acceptable date for our wedding."

Tenten's doe eyes widened until she thought they were going to fall out of her sockets.

"_EXCUSE ME?"_

* * *

><p><em>hello lovelies.<em>

um... **HAPPY CANADA DAY :)**

_anywaaays, I'm baaaaaack! & this is a new story. I'm also in the midst of working on my others, so hush _**HUSH**_. No negative vibes, bros. This is semi-inspired by _**What I Like About You**_ (but not really). You know how Val and Vic get married in Atlanta and she's like WTF and he's as chill as a weed-smokin' hippie? Yeah. & I'm kind of just going with the flow with this one… vague outline of where shit is goin'. I know the beginning, I know the end now I just gotta put the shit in the middle. I also have a short second filler chapter done for this… depending on the response to this fic I will either post it or actually add content to it, hahh. & I'm not a hundred percent happy with the title… so, that could be changed. And ahahahh… Kunai. A FOR CREATIVITY. But seriously... and obviously I cannot write a kissing scene either, so I might take that out when I get someone saying 'OH GEEZ. ARE YOU A HORNY TWELVE YEAR OLD?' And I'm like 'No... I JUST AM NOT EXPERIENCED IN THE ART OF TONGUE-DOWN-THROAT-WRITING.'_

_PS. Posting this made me remember how nerve-wracking posting a story is, considering it's been like... forever._

**oh yeah. review.**

& listen to _tonight, tonight_ by **hot chelle rae. **I guarantee it'll put you in a good mood:**]**


	2. II

_I lost my tweezers. Eff my life. As a female, they are my very being… so please, if you love me, send me a pair! Me and my eyebrows will forever be in your debt. KKTHXX. xooxoxoxxxx x  
><em>

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Night Stand<strong>_  
>Chapter Two<em>

Tenten blinked, disbelieving what she just heard. "Excuse me?"

The incredibly good looking stranger tied his hair loosely at the nape of his neck. "I asked you to pick a date. Preferably within the next few weeks."

"A date for _what_?" she could not believe what she just heard. She _refused_ to believe what she just heard.

"For our wedding." He raised an eyebrow at her as he put his shirt back on.

"I… you… _EXCUSE ME?_" She spluttered unintelligibly, waving her arms frantically as if she were drowning.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "If you had not seduced me th—"

"_SEDUCED YOU?_" She nearly screamed. "I was drunk out of my mind and if I do recall we were at a club so there is no doubt in my mind that you were not exactly the epitome of sobriety either!" And at this moment she realized that she was _still_ naked.

"Kami…" she swore, wrapping the sheets around her and making a mad dash for her clothes which were haphazardly thrown all over the room.

The stranger pinched the bridge of his nose again. "Would you pick a date now? I need to get to work. He glanced at his wrist and Tenten gave his Rolex an appreciative ogle. "I'm late as it is."

Tenten shook her head, still in shock at the _psycho _she had slept with. Of course, the one time she decides _eh, fuck it_ and one-night-stands it's with a whackjob.

She glanced at his watch again and noticed the Gucci suit he was putting back on.

A whackjob with money.

She harshly bit her bottom lip. "There will be no _date-picking_." She snapped, nearly fully clothed again, buttoning up her skin-tight jeans. "I don't even know you, firstly. Second, I'm not entirely sure where you're from, considering your hair is practically to your waist and in the modern day world that's considered quite _fagly, _but here a one-night-stand does not constitute as a practical reason to ring wedding bells."

His eyes flashed dangerously and for the first time she actually saw them. She flinched and crudely asked. "What've you been smokin' that fucked your eyes up like that?"

He smirked. "Your frankness is quite refreshing."

She scowled. She did not want the rich _wacko_ to find her refreshing.

"However, considering I've clearly chosen a bride that's been living under a rock her whole life considering she can't recognize such a defining trait…" she flinched and growled at him.

"Fuck off, you narcissistic girly boy. I'm not from here." Blocking him out as she combed out her ridiculously long hair with her fingers.

He chose to ignore her comment and finished with"… you should know that I'm a Hyuuga."

She heard the pride in his voice when he said it. "That's cool. But, seri—"

She didn't even notice that in two strides he was in front of her, and by the time she had noted that, his arms were already locked tightly around her waist and his lips were pressed against hers.

Tenten's head began spinning immediately. '_Great. He really is a psychopath.'_ She scratched at his arms, for once upset that she didn't have demon-claws like her friends. She felt him frown against her mouth when she began pounding at his chest.

And then he did the unspeakable.

He _bit_ her.

Now, it was a small bite and was only hard enough to surprise the living _crap_ out of her, but _still_.

She began pounding at his chest harder and pulling at his lusciously long hair and when he finally pulled away, she realized how out of breath she was.

"You are infuriating, woman." He whispered against her lips.

"Y-Y-You… _YOU BIT ME!_" She cried incredulously, choosing to ignore that when they spoke their lips still brushed and how it sent tingles up and down her spine.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "You were annoying me."

"You… me… _argh!_" she yanked herself from his grip and began flailing her arms, one again. "You _wacko! _That is _not _proper reasoning to _bite_ someone! And _I'm_ annoying? _I'M ANNOYING_?"

"Yes." He nodded once for affirmation.

"You are _damn_ lucky I do not tear you apart but taking into consideration the fact that undoubtedly you are not _all there_ I have chosen to disregard the fact that you first molested me and then pretty much bit my _freakin'_ face off!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose again as she huffed and puffed and hollered. And he did the only thing he knew for absolute certain would shut his woman up.

He kissed her.

_Again. _

And this time she was just as unprepared as the last as he pushed her up against the bedroom wall and forced her hands up around his neck.

"Mmph…!" she shoved at his shoulders trying to get him off of her once again, but just like before his bigger frame and strength gave him advantage over the average sized brunette.

"You need to stop talking so much," his nose trailed up her jaw and he spoke in her ear. "Especially when you have nothing of importance to say and simply babble on senselessly."

She sucked in a breath and turned her head so she could meet his gaze. She stroked at the back of his neck, her eyes continuing to narrow into vicious slits.

"My dear," she said sweetly. "_Fuck you._" She raised her knee swiftly in hopes of contacting his groin and having him groveling at her feet while she basked in his pain before making a mad dash for freedom, but alas, he was too fast for her.

Before she could even blink he had spun her around and to prevent herself from smacking face first into the wall, she put her arms up for support. He slid his hands down her sides and rested them with casual possessiveness on her hips and pressed his lips to her ear, breathing heavily as he spoke.

"Woman…"

She licked her lips nervously as he wove his arms around her stomach. "Just pick a date."

She nearly slammed her head against the wall in frustration. She turned around and looked at him, her eyes narrowing. "I really don't know what you're playing at, but this is getting absolutely absurd. I don't even know your name and you exp—"

"My name is Hyuuga Neji." He interrupted. "And in my family, sex is not to be taken lightly. You are as much a part of this as I. Last night we…"

Her face fumed red at the memory "I… we… that doesn't count!"

He smirked and pressed his body closer to hers and Tenten realized how close they were and again, she licked her lips nervously. "It does, woman. You are _mine_." He wove his fingers into hers and pressed his lips against hers again, gentler and more compassionately than before. "Understand?"

"Do you even know my name?" she asked dubiously, paying no heed to her fluttering heart and her arms that were itching to wrap around him when he rested his forehead against hers.

He furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, as if in deep thought. Then shook his head and looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to tell him the name of his _fiancée_.

And at this point she did one of the most feminine things she had ever done in her life.

She fainted.

* * *

><p><em>Hello again, my lovelies.<em>

**HAPPY LATE JULY FOURTH AND BASTILLE DAYYYY :)**

_How did you like that! Huhuhuhuhuh? It's kind of a filler… there will be actual content in the next chapter… hopefully! This was just meant to humor you, and I hope it worked! I know a lot of people are probably going "Well, that was ridiculously short." Well, let me just apologize for that… The rest of the chapters will be at least 2000 words (maybe perhaps)… but I'm not promising any more than that! And is it funny that I wrote this chapter before the first one? Hahah. I kind of think that's weird, but whatev, bro. And to the people that messaged me going 'WTF. WHERE'S THE LEMON, BRO?' You should know that for the sake of all things wonderful like unicorns, cotton candy and Ryan Reynolds, I could not write one to save my life… and I feel awkward writing them anyways… D: so, no. Unless I miraculously learn how to write one and start not feeling awks, this little piece of fiction will remain T. Also, I didn't make it Tenten's first time because I honestly think that's traumatic _not _romantic… being drunk and losing your virginity, which is pretty much the only thing you truly have to give? Yeah… :|Also, my original plan was to get this out over two weeks ago, however, the internet I was _borrowing _got a little _fucked _(cough_PASSWORDCHANGE_cough) therefore, I couldn't! Alsooo, I believe I raped the words 'psycho' and 'wacko' AND I'm really digging writing this story! :D so I really hope people actually like reading it, considering it's been my first chapter fic in over a year and a half :D_

_& happy early birthday to Sasuke-cakes & late birthday to my Neji boiiii! Yup, yup, nerd swag right hurr._

**anyhow. review! (they literally make me smile! :D)**

& another song. woohoo! listen to _save the world _by **swedish house mafia**… actually. watch the video. if it doesn't put a smile on your face, you have no soul, you evil _demon_.


	3. III

_Fact of the day: I really like lemon raspberry cheesecake... and I found my tweezers to all my concerned readers. Your support helped :')  
><em>

**& HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY MS. ROWLING. I LOVE YOU. LIKE… LOVE YOU. LIKE, SERIOUSLY. (this should give you an idea of when I started writing this… as in, in freakin' July.) **

_& this was reposted because I rewrote some things! I wasn't entirely happy with this chapter (and believe me, I still ain't!) but I can tolerate it a smidgen more. & I added some stuff to the Lee-Tenten scene that was originally supposed to come later and it's kind-of-somewhat-a-little-sort-of important :D & I fixed a few errors and some accidental repeating I did :) & the next chapter should be out _berry, berry _cause my creative _juices _ar__e flowing (see what I did there?) and unless they spontaneously dry up, I am on this story's _dick, _brah!_**  
><strong>

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Night Stand<strong>_  
>Chapter Three<em>

"I _still_ can't believe I passed out!" she seethed to herself, glowering at her reflection.

She had awoken to find herself on the bed and the room empty. Being a smart woman, she did what anyone would do after coming to the conclusion that they literally _fucked_ a psycho.

She _booked _it.

And now she was back in her snug little apartment, waiting for him to jump out from behind the couch and stab her to death with a spork, because that is what deranged one-night-stands do.

She suckled at her bottom lip, squeezing her arms tighter around herself. "You're young and it's okay. This is something you're going to laugh your _ass _off about in two months." she closed her eyes, trying to think back to the night before, but it was still one big blur.

She sighed, tightening her grip around herself before sitting down on the edge of her bathtub, staring at her reflection wearily. "It's okay. You'll never see him again." She assured her reflection before stripping out of her jeans and pulling her sparkly black top off and tossing it on the gaudy tile floor.

"Anyhow, that guy was a total freak." She concluded, unhooking her bra and pulling her underwear off so she could get in the shower and wash away the overpowering scent of alcohol so she could move on with her _freakin'_ life.

She turned on the shower, waiting for the water to heat, hugging her towel to her chest.

"Let the past drift away with the water."

* * *

><p>She adjusted the towel that was twisted around her wet hair and poured milk into her bowl of cereal, not realizing how hungry she was until she had swallowed the first spoonful.<p>

She was on her second bowl when she heard a loud pounding at the door. She sighed, contemplating whether or not she should ignore it when the pounding started up again. She scowled, slamming her spoon against the side of the bowl and made her way to the door, deciding she was going to give whoever was on the other side of the door a piece of her extremely opinionated mind.

"Tenten," Tenten's eyes widened and she began sprinting to her door, fumbling with the locks.

He didn't get a chance to finish, because Tenten had tackled him into a bone crushing hug. "Lee!"

"Oh, Tenten! How I've missed you!" he shouted, hugging her tightly.

"Uh, L-Lee…" she rasped as he pulled her off the ground, tightening his grip even more. "I c-can't breathe…" he gasped scandalously, dropping her to the floor. She moaned rubbing her now throbbing tailbone. "My flower! I apologize into the next seven lives and to make it up to you I will run all the way back to the lobby and back!"

Tenten's eyes widened. "You came up the stairs?"

He nodded proudly.

"B-But that's nine floors!"

He continued to nod, ready to make his way back down the stairs to complete his apologize when she grabbed his arm. "Stop being such a drama queen." He stared questioningly at her, "I haven't seen my best friend in a good six months, and he has the nerve to try to make a run for it?" she slung one arm over his shoulder, getting on her tippy-toes. "Now, get inside, and I'll try to make some not _too_ spicy curry, kay?"

* * *

><p>She couldn't help the smile on her face when he grinned at her. "Sounds like a plan, Tenten!"<p>

Tenten placed the curry in front of Lee, hoping that she wasn't about to poison her best friend. "So, Lee. How many sorries do I owe you for forgetting that you were coming?"

He gulped down the curry and took a long guzzle of water before answering with a shrug "It's no problem. I'm just happy I knew how to find your house." He grinned.

"Well, the least I can offer is a place to stay!" she grinned, motioning to her apartment.

He shook his head. "I'm here with my dojo, It'd be rude of me to leave them." He put his spoon down and gave Tenten a small smile. "You should come have dinner with us tonight. The guys want the whole Konoha _sha-bang_ so a tour guide would be great."

Her shoulders tensed and she shook her head. "I don't think so; anyways I'm hanging out with the gi—" before she could finish lying through her teeth, Lee interrupted quietly, "_He _isn't here. He stayed home."

She narrowed her eyes at Lee. "I don't know what you're talking about." She snapped. "He has nothing to do with any of the decisions I make."

"Ten…" his voice trailed off. "You need to move on."

"I have." She wanted to throw something at him. "Now can we talk about something else, 'cause you're kind of ruining our reunion."

"He really did love you. I wish you'd stop hating everyone and everyth—"

"I don't _fucking _care!" she threw her hands into the air, exasperated. "I'm done. I don't hate everyone and I don't care. I'm over it. We were young and stupid and in over our heads!"

He picked up his spoon, stirring the last of his curry. "I just want you to be happy, again."

She smiled softly, willing her anger and frustration to disappear. "I am happy, Lee. I promise."

He nodded warily, offering her another nervous but genuine smile. "Good! Afterall, you are my second favourite person in the world!" his smile grew until he was grinning big enough to make _her _cheeks hurt.

"...After Gai of course." She finished sardonically, though secretly beaming at the compliment as he pushed his bowl towards her, hoping that she got the message that he was ready for a second bowl.

"Comin' up." She reached across the granite island, snatching up the bowl.

"Truly, my dear Tenten, you've changed! Months earlier if I had asked you to bring me food you would have shoved the bowl into my mouth and told me to chew!"

Tenten winced, recalling the memory. "Clearly, this country has changed you for the better!"

"Lee…" she slammed the bowl down in front of her, narrowing her eyes. "Don't push it."

In return he flashed her another brilliantly whitened smile that actually slightly stung her eyes and she pushed the conversation they had just had into the farthest crevices of her mind.

* * *

><p>An hour or so later, there was more banging at the door. "<em>Tenten!<em>" she heard a frantic voice. "TENTEN!" She confusedly furrowed her eyebrows. "Be right back, Lee."

As soon as she opened the door, she saw a wide-eyed Sakura. "Tenten… _you're alive!_" her pink haired friend threw her arms around Tenten's neck and began sobbing wildly and dramatically. "Tenten-chan, I thought you got kidnapped and raped and killed and then raped again last night!" she mumbled into her shirt. "I called your cell over and over again and I was completely freaking out! Ten, it would've been half _my _fault if something had happened to you! _WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE, STUPID? _Pig and I were scared shitless! What did you do last night? Are you okay? How'd you get home?" Tenten's head was spinning with the speed Sakura was talking and the number of things she was expecting her to answer at once. She was actually quite grateful when Lee walked out into the hall to interrupt Sakura's blathering.

"I… uh…" Tenten wretched Sakura's arms off of her and turned to stare skeptically at her best friend, who _never _stuttered. "Lee… are you okay?"

"Ooh, Tenten. Who's your friend?" Sakura gave Tenten their group's signature suggestive eyebrow waggle and Tenten rolled her eyes. "His name is Rock Lee and he's only been my best friend since longer than I can remember." She beckoned Lee over, who was frozen at his spot, staring at the two girls. "And Lee, this is my friend Haruno Sakura."

Sakura smiled warmly. "Hi Lee-kun, it's nice to me—" before she could blink, he was in front of her, grasping her hands tightly, a bright fire alight in his dark eyes. "_My dear cherry blossom!_" he exclaimed ardently. "I have fallen for you at first glance! Please, bestow upon me your company this evening!"

Sakura's jaw dropped "Uh… um… see…"

Tenten snickered. This hadn't been the first time Lee had been completely love struck at first glance. "Lee, she doesn't know you." She stated plainly, watching as Lee dropped her hands and lowered his head, his hands balled in fists at his sides.

"Oh my, Tenten! You are correct! I have inexcusably made dear Sakura-san uncomfortable with my fiery love for her! I have not given her the chance to fall gracefully into the arms of my adoration!" he lifted his head, looking Sakura straight in the eye, _slightly_ frightening her. "Please forgive me!"

"Um… yeah. No problem!" she attempted to smile again, but found herself unable to do so.

"_NO!_" She jumped at his volume. "I must show you how sorry I am… I will run to the lobby and back!"

"Lee… that's not necessary…" Tenten tried to reason and he silenced her with a gesture. "Please, my love. Promise me you will wait!"

"Uh… I'll be here…" Sakura dumbly said as he smiled brightly and raced out of the apartment, slamming the door, leaving the girls to stare at each other, the brunette trying to conceal her laughter.

"What the _hell_ just happened?"

* * *

><p>Tenten offered Sakura a cup of coffee and the latter sat on the countertop while Tenten leaned her hip against it.<p>

Before Tenten could tell her _not_ to ask, Sakura began gushing. "Considering you're alive and fairly unscathed, please inform me of what the hell you did last night?" Sakura demanded. Her grassy green eyes widened and she shrilly screamed. "Is that a _hickey?_"

Tenten slammed her coffee against the dark counter and some of the dark liquid sloshed out. She wrapped her fingers around her slender neck, "_Where_?"

"Who the _hell_ did you sleep with last night, you sly little _hoe_, you?"

"I… I… Nothing!"

"Ten, you better start talking before I get Ino over here to help me interrogate you! One night standing all over the place, hm? Unless… OMG!" Tenten could practically see the wheels spinning in Sakura's head. "Did you have a boyfriend already? _WHO_? Is it Kiba? Why wouldn't you tell me, Sakura! We've only know each other since _forever_! _Wait. _Maybe it was like, some old flame from your high school years? TENTEN, JUST TELL ME! The suspense is _killing _me!" Her eyebrows furrowed in false realization. "Was it Lee-kun? Oh my _God_, Tenten."

Tenten groaned, pinching Sakura's arm, taking a small sip from her coffee, half of which was now all over her granite counter. "It was…" she was ready to deny, deny and deny until the sun went down.

"I swear I'm one second from texting Ino." She pulled her Blackberry out of her back pocket.

Tenten hesitated, going over the pros and cons in her head. Sakura was a talkatively annoying little bitch… but Ino was a bit of a pervert and would expect, _ahem_… _details._

Tenten shuddered, realizing how far into crazy girl overdrive her blonde friend would go if she found out she was too drunk to even remember _that_.

"His name was Neji." She finally confessed. "But, Sakura. Please. Let's not talk about it. He was a crazy man." She grabbed some paper towels, wiping off the counter.

Sakura's eyes twinkled. "Crazy, _how_?" she smiled perversely. "Freak in bed, eh?"

Tenten's eye twitched when she remembered _oh, wait_. that Sakura was just as prying and perverted as Ino.

* * *

><p>"Oh, geez. This Neji fellow sounds goddamn <em>sexy<em>." Sakura absentmindedly chewed at her bottom lip, fantasizing about the man Tenten had described.

"_Ridiculously long, extremely gay hair down to his freakin' waist, crazy psycho eyes that glow and freaky pale like a damn dead person, I think I slept with a zombie, fuck my life…!"_

Of course, Sakura's imaginative mind turned Tenten's description back into the true Adonis he was and she was deep inside a fantasy.

Tenten scowled and smacked her hard on her back, earning an "_Ow, you bitch!_"

"Stop imagining yourself gettin' nailed by crazy serial killers."

Sakura cracked a smile standing up and winked. "You know my weirdo fetishes."

Tenten shuddered. "Yes, I do. Rude, brooding, emo and out of your league."

Sakura scowled. "Shut up, dyke. At least I don't one night stand with apparent crazy serial killers who look like zombies with crazy psycho eyes that _glow _and have gay hair!"

Tenten furrowed her eyebrows and gave her a _'what-the-hell'_ look to which Sakura replied by patting Tenten's damp hair. "I listen!" she glanced at her phone and stood up. "I gotta go, still have to proofread my paper, I'll see you later, love-bun."

The brunette rolled her eyes and considered making a comment like _'Oh, you haven't proofread it three times yet? You're losing your touch!' _but decided against it and walked her to the door.

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand why she would leave, Tenten!" said brunette awkwardly patted his back, which was wet with sweat. (Apparently, he had decided, instead, to run until he could squeeze sweat out of his underwear.)<p>

"It just wasn't meant to be, Lee." she pulled her hand away, wiping it on her gown. "I know you, you'll be back on your feet, chasing another lucky woman in a few days!" she smiled brightly. "So, there's a shower in my room… how about you go for a shower and get all freshened up…?" she finished weakly, unsure of how to say 'you're gross and sweaty, go take a shower.'

He sobbed. "I loved her, Tenten! With all my heart! I don't know if I will ever be whole again!"

Tenten rubbed her temples. "If I give you her number, will you stop?" she begged, exasperated.

His eyes brightened and he hastily wiped his eyes. "Deal!"

And before Tenten could accuse him of fake crying or simply being a little pussy ass _bitch_, he had booked it to her room and she heard the slam of her bathroom door.

* * *

><p>Tenten hummed to herself, walking into her bedroom and finally taking off her fluffy after shower gown and slipping on a pair of shorts and one of her comfy home tees. She sighed loudly, falling back on her bed, wiggling her toes, listening to the shower. At this point, she'd completely forgotten yesterday and would've been quite content with just moving on with her life.<p>

But of course, as Lady Karma and Mr. Life and their son Luck would have it, there was a polite knock on the door.

And Tenten, not being Sakura, did not overanalyze that knock and come to the conclusion that _hey, all my friends are rude mother fuckers and would violently knock like they're getting raped in the ass_, and calmly walked to the door, swinging her arms back and forth and pulled the door open, a bright smile on her face.

Her smile dropped _fast_.

Within the second that she'd seen who it was, she attempted to close it in his face, lock it, and then furiously try to find a new place to rent 'cause she officially had a stalker.

He caught the door before it slammed and pushed it open, making his way into her apartment.

"Y-You… GET OUT OF HERE, WEIRDO!" she backed away slowly and chose to ignore that this was in fact, quite a dangerous situation. If she wasn't subconsciously so attracted to him, without a doubt she would've grabbed the nearest object and bashed it against his skull repeatedly.

He pinched the bridge of his nose before narrowing his eyes at her. "You are becoming entirely too impossible to handle."

"You need to get out my house. And my life. Because, frankly you're a psychopath." She announced, choosing to ignore that his eyes were rapidly drawing her in and making her stomach coil in a manner that was not entirely unpleasant.

"I don't think I can count the number of times you've called me that in the past twelve hours." He drawled.

She scowled. "It means get out! Or I'll call the police!"

He chuckled, a half-amused smile on his face. "Should I get you the phone?"

Tenten's eyes hardened. She could tell he was trying to intimidate her—to get her to submit to him. And even though her heart was racing a mile a minute and her palms were getting sweaty, she stood her ground, only faltering back a small step when there was legitimately no room between them.

'_Aw, hell nah.'_

She scowled. "Don't think I won't."

"I believe you." His voice always stayed even, she noted. It never dropped and he never stuttered. So confident. So pretentious. And it wasn't just that; his eyes spoke volumes.

Her scowl deepened and she avoided eye contact, "I'll call on my cell phone." She declared, deciding she would continue to defy everything he had to say.

"Of course." She nearly bit his head off when he pulled her phone out of his coat pocket.

"You stole my phone, y-you _creep_!" she accused as he handed it to her. She snatched it, refusing to give into her sudden urge to bare her teeth at him like an animal.

His eyes blazed at the accusation and her stomach hopelessly churned. "Love," she became completely still when he gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She cursed her heart for beating so loud and speeding up. "You left it in my possession."

She emitted a small growl and pushed him away. "Get out of my house."

"The way you've greeted your fiancé is absolutely appalling." He mocked closing the gap between them again.

"What fiancé?" she blinked, acting as if she had no idea what he was talking about. "The one your mother approved of a few hours ago." He completely welcomed himself into her home, respectfully taking off his shoes—_'feh. Snob'—_and pulling her alongside him into the living room and sitting her down next to him.

The smirk on his face made her blood boil and she barely resisted cutting off his hair and suffocating him with it.

"W-What are you fucking going on about?" she narrowed her eyes.

Before she could retort, he carried on, "Your mother called," he pointedly looked at her phone, waiting for her reaction, which was to stare at him with eyes that betrayed nothing. "She's quite a pleasant woman. Of course, I answered your phone and informed her of our engagement." He paused again, nearly smirking as she squeezed her hands together. "She was quite thrilled—seems she's hoping to be a grandmother as soon as possible. She's coming to visit Tuesday. Of course, I insisted on paying for my mother-in-law's trip and told her she'd be staying with _us_."

"_Us_? Visit? Paid for?" She was at a loss for words. Who the _hell _was this guy!

"I thought it'd be nice to have my new mother visit. I'm sure you miss her terribly, considering she told me you haven't bothered to visit in over a year."

Tenten fumed, angry at both her mother for being the loudmouth she is and Neji for constantly incensing her. "Yeah, it'd be nice to see _my_ mother, obviously. But that has nothing to do with you, and where did you get the idea that it is in anyway acceptable to answer my phone and talk to my _mother_ and tell her lies about how we are engaged."

He sat, looking nearly regal. "I suppose I could have just told her that her daughter was intoxicated beyond comprehension last night and we made love until you collapsed from exhaustion and left your phone in my possession… but I doubt any mother wants to hear that."

His words were enough to make Tenten blow up, but she was too shocked for words. "You are simply… _gah!_" She easily would've killed him right there. Happily. "You know, what you're doing is hardly sane. Actually, in fact, it's borderline psychotic." She laughed. "What am I saying? Throw _borderline _out of the window, you are completely psychotic!"

His silence egged her to keep going.

She mock laughed again. "_Oh. _So _now _you're silent. You couldn't have shut the _fuck _up when you were talking to my mother?" And then, she did blow up. "You need to leave. _Now_."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Neji absolutely composed under her scrutinizing eyes as her blood continued to brew. "I seriously think there's something wrong with you." She affirmed.

"I'm entirely sane, woman."

"What you're doing is hardly _sane_."

"..."

"Honestly? Suddenly you have _nothing _to say? So, you're an antisocial psychotic creep. My favourite." She said sarcastically, opening her mouth to make more cynical remarks but stopped, eyeing him wearily. "I don't want to marry you, Neji."

He frowned, not liking her lost fire. He gently cupped her face. "Why?"

She had a thousand reasons running through her mind but out of the blue she just felt unruffled. "I don't know you. In fact, since we met, _hours _ago, I've decided that I've never met anyone more ego-maniacal."

He frowned slightly, hardly noticeable. "You've judged me on a few short hours." The accusation in his voice nearly reignited her earlier anger.

"You haven't exactly given me the best first impression! You've been forceful, pretentious and…" she was, yet again, at a loss for words.

"Then, it's only just that you give me the opportunity to redeem myself." He never let go of her face.

"Excuse me?"

"Two months."

"_Eh_?"

"Grant me with two months of your life."

Tenten nervously bit her lip, pulling his hands from her face, letting them linger over his.

"I will make you fall for me in two months." He reiterated.

She snorted. "That's ridiculous."

"Look at me, Tenten."

Tenten looked into his eyes, and the sincerity in them hypnotized her. She reached out, in a daze, cupping his face as his earnestness captivated her.

"Give me two months of your life. That is all I'm asking for."

She pulled her hand away, as if his skin had burned her and she contemplated what he had said.

"60 days." She confirmed cautiously and he nodded. She squeezed her eyes shut, wondering if she was going to regret what she was about to say before agreeing with a careless shrug, as if her insides weren't currently molten lava, she spoke:

"Fair enough, Neji."

_Fair enough._

* * *

><p><em>What is <em>this? _I WROTE ANOTHER CHAPTER? What madness is this, my friends! Another chapter? Dis-quoiii! Anyhow, I started writing this in July and have written three versions of the chapter and this one is the only one that doesn't make me want to bash my head against a wall over and over again, but I'm not diggin' it entirely either…. I may or may not end up changing this chapter… but I felt like I should put something up :D_

_&& this chapter is almost as long as the first two combined... so consider that my apology for the lateness of this chapter :)_

Hm. Anyways, right now I'm actually not listening to any music… but a song that I have recently grown re-obsessed with is _chop suey _by **system of a down.**

_AND RANDOM QUESTION TIME. Out of curiosity, I was wondering where _y'all _live? If US or Canada, provide a state/province and to readers elsewhere, I apologize for being ignorant in the way that your country is split up :)_

_& the line about the water at the beginning of the chapter? yeah, that's a quote. not mine :)_


	4. IV

_I meant to get this out on August 1__st__ of 2012 soooo… whoopsy… GUYS, I TRY. & this is (another) filler chapter, sorry! I was originally going to make it 5000 words long but I figured I could just add in all that good stuff into the next chapter, right? (Sorry, I suck at updating, I know, whoopsy daisy)._

_& it is currently 4:53 am where I live & I was just anxious to get this out & I'm honestly exhausted and just I'm going to shut up because I'm lame, read on pls... and this is _NOT _proofread... so don't hate too hard._

**disclaimed**

* * *

><p><strong>One Night Stand<br>**_Chapter Four_

After shoving his tongue into her mouth _again_, Neji left with a satisfied smirk on his face, leaving his _fiancée_ fuming.

'_Ugh!' _Angrily, Tenten slammed the door shut with a huff and proceeded to chuck her phone against the wall.

"Temper, temper!" Tenten scowled at Lee's scolding, shooting him a dirty glare as he came into view in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Put on some clothes, nobody wants to see that!" she barked.

He furrowed his eyebrows, looking bewildered at her sudden change in mood. "Who was here earlier?" Impulsive protectiveness filled him for the girl that he had always considered a sister.

"Excuse me?" Tenten wondered if she could get away with play stupid. "_Oh_, are you talking about Sakura?"

"That _guy_." He stressed, narrowing his eyes further. "I could hear you two talking and you sounded mad. I figured it was an argument with a friend or something but clearly not—who was he? Is he bothering you? Does he need his butt kicked by the great Rock Lee?!"

Warmed by his concern, Tenten smiled and pursed her lips letting out an uncharacteristic squeal. "I love you, I love you so much!" She pressed her face into his chest, hugging him tightly. She'd forgotten what it was like to have somebody fret over her constantly—and it was a feeling she had grown to miss, she realized. "I missed you, Lee." She said honestly, as tears began to blur her vision.

Abruptly, Lee yanked her off himself. "Okay." He growled. "What did that guy do?! I am going to _murder _him!" Lee pushed passed her, making his way out of her apartment.

Seeing Lee, clad in only a fluffy, blue towel, hell-bent on murdering her _fiancé_ made Tenten burst out in laughter. "Lee, I promise—" With great difficulty, she pulled him to a halt. "It is _nothing_. It's just been a long time and occasionally I do tear up like a _normal _girl."

Lee continued to squint suspiciously at her and she began to fidget uncomfortably, just about ready to tell him everything when the phone she had just abused began to ring loudly.

Letting out an exasperated cry, Tenten picked it up and pulled the battery out. "I swear, can't people just leave me alone?!" She stuffed both parts into her pocket and moved swiftly to the kitchen for no particular reason other than to avoid looking at Lee in the eyes. Inconspicuously, she glanced at Lee, who was still looking at her like she was hiding something.

'_Stop that, I'm weak under your all seeing gaze!'_

And just when Tenten was sure she was going to break, he broke out into that eye-stinging smile "A pretty girl like you? Never!"

Tenten let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled. "Keep your exaggerated compliments to yourself!"

Shrugging, Lee patted her head before heading back to the bathroom. "So, about that Konoha tour…?" Tenten groaned, but that didn't stop him from going on, "C'_mon_, Ten! I've only been here a handful of times and I've never really gotten a chance to sightsee!"

Tenten shook her head at him once he reentered the kitchen. "There's practically nothing to see here, Lee. Konoha is pretty industrialized—we've got a few major corporations that own everything and bulldoze the parts they don't like." Tenten hesitated, watching his face fall, "But, there are some pretty mountains just outside the city limits? Maybe we could go on a hike…?"

Lee nodded enthusiastically and she couldn't help but grin back. "Then it's settled!"

* * *

><p>Not even fifteen minutes after Lee had left to join his dojo at their hotel and they had made definite plans for the next day, Tenten's home phone began to ring.<p>

"Hello?" she answered dully.

"Where are you?! We had a lunch date scheduled for one o'clock on the dot! Its 1:34 and all these people are looking at me like I'm some pitiful creature that needs to be euthanized!"

"Shit, Ino. I forgot I had an old friend dr—"

"_Oh, _I see." Ino interrupted in a voice that told Tenten that _no_, she did not see _at all_. "Was it your darling Neji? Did you guys have some more—"

Tenten did not let her finish her thought, hanging up on her. She collapsed backwards onto the couch, completely exhausted. "Just a little bit of shuteye," she murmured to herself.

* * *

><p>But alas, the universe had it out for Tenten because just when she had dozed off; her door was practically pulled off its hinges by a furious looking Ino.<p>

"I am _Yamanaka Ino_ and I do _not _get stood up!" she shrieked.

"Shut up, you're going to get me evicted." Tenten whined, grabbing a pillow and pressing it to her face, hoping for a quick painless death—however, no such luck. Ino jumped on her stomach, yanking the pillow off of Tenten's face, "Then you should be _thanking _me," Ino smiled slyly, "This place is a shithole."

Tenten's jaw dropped and she tugged on a chunk of Ino's hair harshly. "_Well_, I love it."

"_Aw_, did I upset the little baby?" Ino cooed leaning in and stroking Tenten's face.

"_Baby_'s going to bite your finger off, knock you out and shave your head."

Wagging her eyebrows suggestively, Ino broke out in a grin. "Kinky little thing, aren't ya?"

"_Lord, _help me." Both girls turned around to see Tenten's roommate looking quite pleased. "If I had known you'd be having hot lesbian sex with your sexy friend, I _promise, _I would've come home sooner."

"Fuck off, Inuzuka." Ino huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

He shrugged, carefully putting his luggage on the ground. "No need to get grouchy. I'm sure you two can get it on later."

"I thought you weren't back until the end of the month?" Tenten asked, ignoring his jokes.

He shrugged, "Plans change."

"Well, I personally wish you'd stayed away, you stupid dog." Ino snapped nastily, accidentally digging her nails into Tenten's arms as she glowered at Kiba.

"Good thing I don't care what you think." Not bothering with a parting word, he made his way to his room, shutting the door quite loudly.

"I hate that stupid animal!" Ino seethed angrily, digging her manicured nails into Tenten's arms more.

"Get your claws out of me!" Tenten yelped, shoving her off. "And _trust me, _I know. He can't stand you either and I have no idea what the issue is between you two—I _hardly_ talk to the guy." And it was true. Yes, she'd been living with the guy for over a year and a half but other than the occasional drink or mutual-friends party, Tenten did not spend an excessive amount of time with him. He was good about paying his half of the rent and keeping the bathroom clean—and Tenten was happy with that.

"He's an ill-bred shit." Tenten scoffed as Ino continued ranting "He's presumptuous, sexist and outrageously stupid."

Tenten didn't bother to defend his character, shrugging instead.

Nodding once, Ino returned to their previous conversation, "_so_, why the _hell_ did you stand the _great _Yamanaka Ino up?!"

Picking up the pillow, Tenten tried in vain to suffocate herself again.

* * *

><p>"That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard!"<p>

"That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard!"

Simultaneously, Ino and Sakura gave Tenten completely opposite views on her current predicament. After explaining the problem at hand to them, she had expected them to give her some similar advice (considering the fact that they agree on _everything_), but _apparently_, not today.

Ino smacked Sakura across the back of the head. "Keep your dreamy stupidity to yourself." Pouting, the pinkette began rubbing at the back of her head as Ino reached over the table and grabbed Tenten's face. "My dad's best friend is a cop."

"I'm not going to involve the cops in this." Tenten replied dryly.

Ino pursed her lips for a moment. "Fine." She sat back, "I can probably get a hold of his gun, no problem, anyways. If you want to take care of this _creep_, with no police involvement, I'm all for it."

It was Sakura's turn to reprimand Ino, but she opted to shove a chunk of ice down the back of her top. The blonde let out a squeal that fit her namesake perfectly before half-run half-waddling to the bathroom.

"I am not a 'dreamy idiot.'" Sakura paraphrased what Ino had called her, taking a sip of her coffee "I'm actually pretty sensible. And I know that you haven't been in a relationship since you moved here," When Tenten opened her mouth to protest Sakura silenced her with a strange wave of her fork, "and _no, _a couple of dates do not count."

"I _also _know, that you don't get worked up over just anything—and this guy is _really _working you up." Sakura paused, snickering to herself and Tenten was tempted to pour her drink on her head, "but sex aside, this guy is actually getting you to stop being so '1,2,3.'" Tenten raised an eyebrow at Sakura's nonsensical explanation. Snapping rapidly with one hand, Sakura thumped her forehead. "To start being… um…" Sakura, always an animated talker, waved her hands about at a loss for words.

Tenten couldn't help but laugh at her friends open frustration—of coure, until she knocked somebody's coffee down behind her.

"Good God, I'm sorry!" Sakura looked up in horror and Tenten did her best to hold in her laughter.

"Uchiha-sama," she cried shrilly, "I'm so sorry!" She stood up swiftly, her chair falling to the ground as she picked up all the napkins on the table and began awkwardly trying to blot his tie. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _I'm sorry_. I assure you I didn't mean it I was just telling my friend a story and I was having trouble thinking of the right adjective, see so in my fr…" She continued to babble as her wrist was grabbed.

"It's _fine_, Sakura." She stopped eyes wide like a deer in headlights. "You've always been a little eccentric," unsure whether it was an insult, Sakura tried to keep her deer in headlights look going—adding a dash of remorse to it, "and either way, I wouldn't feel right yelling at one of my brother's oldest friends." He smiled softly and Sakura nodded stupidly.

"Of course, thank you Uchiha-sama!" she managed, without stammering.

He nodded once, "Be more careful next time, however. I have a meeting with the Head of Konoha Hospital and because of you; I'll be meeting her with coffee stains on my suit." His scolding was light but Sakura still look thoroughly mortified.

He nodded his goodbye, sparing Tenten a polite nod before continuing to the other end of the coffee shop.

Sakura sat down, murmuring something Tenten couldn't quite hear. "Eh?"

"KILL ME. KILL ME. KILL ME!" Her voice was rising to hysteria quickly and Tenten handed her a muffin in hopes of calming her down. "Calm down, calm down! What's the problem?! Who was that?!"

"That was _Uchiha _Itachi. As in Sasuke's brother!" Sakura smacked her head against the table, only realizing her mistake when Tenten _oh-_ed.

" And the dean and a major benefactor of _SMU _as in Senju Medical University as in _where I study_. Good God, I'm never going to get a good recommendation letter!"

"_Yeah_," Tenten drew out the word "_That's _what you're worried about."

Sakura scowled. "Shut the hell up, at least I didn't marry a _stranger _on a whim!"

"So we're on the same page now!' Ino returned, a grin on her face. "_Excellent_. Now, how do we get rid of this son-of-a-gun?"

"We _don't_. We see where this goes." Sakura let out a breath of relief as the conversation moved to focus on Tenten again. "For all we know, he could end up being _the one_ for you! He seems to like you and it's not like you've really promised your hand, anyways. An engagement can be broken in a second and a half and you didn't sign any legally binding contracts—as long as he isn't _really _scaring you, why not just go for it?"

When Tenten seemed to consider her words, Ino bit out: "Don't be stupid, Sakura. This guy's just trying to get a few good lays out of Tenten and unlike you; I'm smart enough to see that. We can't all be optimistic children with wool over our eyes like you. We don't have the luxury of being silly and foolish like you. I don't get to still dream about Prince Charming and a magical castle to get whisked off too—and you should let the stupid notion go, too, because it's not real and you just sound stupid and pathetic when you go off on your tangents about 'true love.' I suppose it's cute when you talk about it with that childish look in your eyes, but don't try to infect Tenten with your stupidity, too. "

Tenten sat stunned, watching Ino storm out of the shop—further baffled by Sakura's unfazed reaction.

After a moment of bewildered silence where Tenten stared at Sakura, demanding an explanation, her companion spoke up softly. "You can't listen to Ino, Tenten. She's pessimistic about relationships because—" she hesitated for a moment. "It's not my story to tell." She continued slowly, "But, a few years ago, Ino was married."

Tenten's eyes widened and she didn't bother to hide her shocked expression. _Married_? Ino was barely twenty-four _now_!

"She loved him so much, Tenten. I'm not exaggerating when I say she would've given up a limb for him—still would, actually. But…" Sakura paused again and for a moment Tenten thought she was hesitating—but she saw her eyes shining with unshed tears. "He left her." She finished quietly.

"I couldn't even get her to leave her house for _weeks_, and then, out of the blue, she was completely fine. She went back to partying, having fun and going to school."

"But she hasn't bothered with a relationship since and it kills me to know that she's willing to undermine _herself_ over that selfish dick." Sakura took another moment, chewing on the straw in her drink. "And I see the same thing I see in Ino in you—I don't expect you to share your life story!" Sakura added quickly when Tenten's stance became defensive. "Just—give this a chance, okay? Even if it's just some messing around—it'll be the longest I've seen you spend with any guy."

Tenten chewed at her bottom lip. "I suppose. I was going to give him a chance anyway." She replied lamely.

Scoffing, Sakura stood up and Tenten followed her lead. "You were _probably _going to cry and curse and repetitively tell him that he's insane or crazy or that he's not getting anywhere with you. I mean, nobody could love you if you keep ranting like that! In fact, I'm surprised he didn't make a run for the hills as soon as you opened your mouth."

"Watch yourself, Haruno."

Cracking a grin, Sakura haplessly shrugged. "I speak the truth."

"Whatever." Tenten grumbled, letting Sakura link arms with her and skip out of café.

* * *

><p>After a brilliant Saturday out with her friends, Tenten returned home with a tired smile on her face. The events and craziness of the morning were the last thing on her mind when she turned her key in the door and entered her apartment.<p>

It wasn't even 10 yet, but Tenten found herself utterly exhausted. Stretching backwards and cracking her back, she let out a long yawn before making her way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

'_Either way… I have an early morning with Lee. Hiking at 5 am—joy!' _Her thoughts clashed between annoyed and pleased to have Lee around; the latter dominating.

Checking off a mental checklist of everything she needed for the next day, Tenten stripped off her pants and shirt, crawling into bed. She picked up both halves of her cell phone (she hadn't bothered to take it with her, let alone put it back together) sticking the battery in and waiting on it to power up. _'I think I could set an alarm for 4:45… I just got to put on some shorts and running shoes, right? And Lee said he'd meet me here…'_

She was pulled off her train of thought when her phone began to buzz loudly.

Picking it up, she scrolled through her text messages—an unknown number catching her eye.

Curious (and quite sure of who it was), she opened the text, scanning over it.

'_Make sure you get a proper night's rest. Good night.'_

Tenten stared at the text for a good minute before putting her phone back on the nightstand and snorting.

"Dumbass." She mumbled.

* * *

><p><em>OMG this story sucks. I'm sorry, I just scanned through the first three chapters &amp; just <em>ew_. However, I will continue to push through & finish it… afterwards, however, there will most likely be some rewriting (unless I just totally give up)._

_I also brought in the supporting characters a bit more… I usually tend to focus only on two characters, but I'm trying to switch it up! In fact, I might just end up doing a few chapters here and there that focus on the secondary characters! :) (WE WILL SEE, I SUPPOSE). & yes, I made Ino's character melodramatic… ugh. I suck. I know. I'm not proud of myself. I might end up changing that... and my excuse for this chapter is that it is 4 in the morning and nobody can really think/write absolutely coherently at such a time :)  
><em>

_Anyhow, thank you to all my readers & reviewers! You're all absolutely fantastic & I wish I could hug each & every one of you! And thank you for sticking by me even though I am completely awful at updating (and not the best writer either...). The fact that people enjoy my writing is a main reason I haven't quit yet! I LOVE YOU GUYS.  
><em>

_And I am 95% sure I can have the next chapter of this out by June! HAVE FAITH IN ME. & LORD, I ALWAYS FORGET HOW NERVE-WRACKING UPDATING/PUBLISHING A STORY IS.  
><em>

_And okay, obviously I'm not on this site all the time so this rant is kind of late… (this could be considered a spoiler, maybe?) but NEJI'S DEAD, WHAT? HWAT WHAT WHAT WHAT?! I AM NOT PLEASED I AM ACTUALLY SO MAD EFF THIS BULLSHIT._


	5. V

_LOOK GUYS I UPDATED. IT ONLY TOOK LIKE ONE WEEK? See guys, I don't _completely _suck :)_

**Okay, I don't think you hafta disclaim every chapter so I think this is the last one because I am running out of clever ways to do it.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Night Stand<strong>  
><em>Chapter Five<em>

"Lee!" Tenten huffed, finally reaching the top of the mountain. "Stop," She stumbled to his side, yanking his backpack off his shoulders and pulling out her water bottle, "going so fast." She finished her sentence before guzzling down half the bottle. "I'm not an athlete. I can't move as fast as you!"

He wiped sweat off his brow, grinning at her. "Once upon a time, you would've raced me all the way up!"

Tenten rolled her eyes. "No I wouldn't, because I wouldn't risk tripping and falling to my death." She motioned to a cliff. "Unlike you, moron." His grin didn't dim and Tenten shook her head taking another breath and drinking the rest of the water. "On the way down, you're not leaving my side."

His grin fell, "but you move so _slow_."

Tenten opened his backpack, presumably to put the empty bottle back, but instead dumped the contents onto the ground. "Race ya back down!" Dropping his bag, Tenten turned around, booking it to the path. Lee hollered in protest, leaning down to shove everything in his backpack as quickly as he could.

"YOU ARE A CHEATER, TENTEN. AND CHEATERS NEVER PROSPER."

* * *

><p>"This is Karma, Tenten." Lee said matter-of-factly. "You cheated and Karma came for you."<p>

"Shut _up!_" Tenten pulled back, punching his shoulder and struggling in his arms until he put her down. "I don't need your help, you stupid head!" she stamped her good foot childishly and tried in vain to limp back down the rest of the mountain.

Lee scowled, pulling her back. "Don't hurt yourself anymore, dimwit!"

"I'm not a dimwit." She mumbled, more to herself than him.

On the race back down, Tenten had failed to notice some bikers making their way up until the last moment—and in a last ditch effort to get out of their way, she had fallen over and was now sporting an attractive bruise on her face, a swollen lip and a limp.

And when Lee had found her, instead of being a _normal _friend and laughing at her before helping her up, he had shed an embarrassing amount of tears before picking her up and carrying her down , scolding her like a child the entire way down—completely oblivious to the strange looks other hikers were giving them.

_Karma indeed_.

She let him pick her up again—it was better not to fight Lee, winning was impossible before steering the conversation away from her stupidity. "So, your first competition is today?"

He nodded once in affirmation. "Yeah. It's only the first round stuff, though. I probably won't even get to fight today."

"Shouldn't you be doing last minute training then?"

"We _should_." He moved to the side to let a young man get passed him. "But yesterday the entire team got drunk. Like _drunk_. Sensei was furious," he shuddered. "So, he's trying to get them all to rest up so they're prepared for tonight. And then _after_, he'll make us run suicides for the rest of our lives."

"I hope you didn't drink anything! You are the most uncontrollable lightweight!"

Lee's cheeks pinked. "_No_, I didn't!"

Noticing something amiss, Tenten grabbed his face, forcing him to look her dead in the eyes. "_What _did you do then?"

His face pinked further and before Tenten's mind could jump to the most disgusting of conclusions he answered: "I called your pretty friend. _A lot_."

Her eyes widened as he continued, "I was so nervous I just called and then I would hang up."

"How many times?" He hesitated and Tenten demanded more forcefully. "How many times?!"

"I lost count." He confessed, honestly.

Tenten cackled, imagining a terrified, paranoid Sakura holed up in her room, crying and clutching a broom for protection.

"She's into that, don't stop." She advised.

* * *

><p>After wrapping her leg and fretting for an hour over her, Tenten had <em>almost <em>managed to shoo Lee out her apartment—until Kiba emerged from his bedroom, whining about early morning racket.

Shrieking in indignation, Lee pointed an accusing finger at him. "Who is that?!"

Rubbing his tired eyes, Kiba ignored Lee. "Who's your friend with the volume-control problems?"

"Tenten, you live with a _man_? IMPROPRIETY! IMPROPRIETY! You have become too modern, Tenten! This is too much! I demand that you tell me who this fiend is!"

Whenever he became emotional, Lee's dialect changed and it always made Tenten laugh—and apparently Kiba too. "Seriously, who is this guy?" Kiba grinned, making a show of leering at Tenten's bare legs.

"_YOU DISGUSTING BRUTE!_" Lee howled. "I WILL SLAY YOU WHERE YOU STAND!"

Moving into an attack position to defend Tenten's honor, Lee glared at Kiba fiercely. "He's just my roommate, Lee." Tenten explained, after her laughter had subsided. "I've been living with him for over a year."

"And Kiba," Tenten addressed him, "this is my friend Lee—he's visiting."

Kiba stuck out his hand for a handshake and Lee took it distrustfully. "I don't approve of this fellow." Lee sniffed. "I insist you find a new place of residence as quickly as you can."

"Not gonna happen," Tenten deadpanned and when he moved to argue "end of discussion. Now _go_. I'm fine and you were about to head out the door before my idiot roommate woke up. And either way, you have your competition in a couple hours." Standing up, Tenten began pushing Lee towards the door, ignoring his protesting.

Hugging him quickly, Tenten waved a little goodbye, before slamming the door in his face.

"DO NOT THINK I AM DONE WITH YOU, SWINE." Lee banged on the door once and Tenten couldn't help but grin.

"_Goodbye _Lee!" she banged back, listening to him grumble and his fading footsteps.

"Quite a character." Tenten agreed, "yeah, he is."

A minute or so of silence later, Kiba cracked a wolfish grin. "Have you screwed him?"

"Fuck off, Kiba."

* * *

><p>"What happened to your face?" Ino inspected her nails. "The bruise," she specified "your face was ugly before, but I'm not talking about that."<p>

"Ha ha." Tenten replied sarcastically. "I went hiking with a friend this morning and I fell. And don't _you_ have other friends you can irritate?"

Ino shook her head. "Sakura's holed up in her house studying for an exam tomorrow, Chouji's got work and I got you left."

"You could stay home alone?" Tenten suggested and Ino shook her head. "Would rather not."

"Okay well, my leg is fine." She made a show of twisting her ankle about. "And my lip was swollen earlier but that's good too! So, I guess we could head out and do something."

"Excellent!" Ino patted Tenten's uninjured cheek. "I'll be back in an hour—I'm going to get beautiful."

"Oh, but you're already so angelic." Tenten called dryly as Ino skipped out of her apartment.

* * *

><p>After showering and slipping on a pair of jeans and t-shirt, Tenten waited for Ino to return. <em>'I hope she knows I was just talking about a movie…' <em>Chuckling as she imagined Ino showing up in a ball gown.

A light knock at the door had her on her feet. "Wow, I wasn't expecting you for awhi—" She cut herself off when, instead of Ino, her lovely _fiancé_ stood.

She suddenly felt extremely naked and stammered out a hello before nodding curtly. Suddenly the weight of her situation hit her again and she was about ready to slam the door, curl into a ball by the door, and hyperventilate until Kiba came out of his room and threw her out the window or something.

And the fact that he was staring at her so intently, did not help. _At all_. Finally, he spoke:

"What happened?"

'_A lot_.' Was her immediate mocking thought, but she didn't voice it. Instead, looking quite confused until she realized he was talking about her face.

"I fell this morning."

He didn't say anything, silently touching her bruise, applying light pressure. When she winced slightly, his eyes narrowed.

"Don't endanger yourself again."

Before Tenten could tell him to shove it, he had grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of her apartment.

"H-Hey!" He shut the door quietly and Tenten couldn't help but wonder why he was polite to every_thing _and every_one _that wasn't her. "I had plans!" she objected.

He ignored her completely, pulling her along and she tried to twist her wrist out of his solid grip—all in vain. "You are _my _fiancée and if you refuse to care for yourself then I will."

Tenten gave up, letting his tug her into the elevator. "Excuse me?"

He ignored her and instead grabbed her chin, tilting her head up. Anticipating a kiss, her breath hitched—but instead, he stared at her bruise—as if his heated glare would make it disappear.

"It's not a big deal." She tried unsuccessfully to bring him some peace of mind. "It'll be gone in a few days."

Again, he didn't say anything and Tenten backed out of his arms. "You know, I'm trying to have a conversation with you and you're kind of being a silent douchebag."

The elevator lurched to a stop and he again grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Where are you taking me?!" Tenten cried, exasperated.

"The hospital."

Tenten pulled him back in disbelief. "I don't need to go to the hospital! Really, it's nothing."

He eyed her skeptically and she stared back. "It's just a bruise. It doesn't even hurt!"

In response, Neji pinched her harmed cheek and she let out a surprised squeak. "What the h—"

"You _are _injured. I would not care if it was a simple paper cut—we would go to the hospital." Grabbing her hand this time, he pulled her out towards his car.

"Good Lord…" Tenten grumbled.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you were such a drama queen." Tenten quipped as they left the hospital. Doctors had assured Neji multiple times that she was absolutely, positively <em>okay<em> before he had agreed to leave.

"I am not a drama queen."

Pulling the icepack away from her face for a moment, Tenten stopped. Neji turned to look at her in alarm. Was she okay? Did she need to go back?

However, she just began laughing—at _him_.

"What's so amusing?"

Tenten did not grace him with a reply, instead clutching her gut and continuing to guffaw.

"_What_." He demanded, an embarrassed tinge marking his cheeks.

She wiped her eyes and managed to straighten her posture, still chuckling lightly. "Look at yourself. A big, tough, stoic guy. And then imagine yourself saying _'I am not a drama queen.'_" She lowered her voice several octaves—which Neji found equally irritating and cute. "It's funny!" she exclaimed when his lips didn't even upturn.

Instead, after a slightly awkward moment of silence, he simply said. "Well, _I'm not_."

And Tenten keeled over in mirth once again.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late—I had to get pretty!" Ino put her car keys on Tenten's kitchen table, calling out. "Hello? Tenten?"<p>

Biting her bottom lip, Ino took a quick stroll around the apartment, wondering if Tenten was playing a game of hide and seek with her.

And when she found she was there _alone, _she felt a whole lot less beautiful.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing?"<p>

"We are on a date." Neji informed her, handing her an ice cream cone and opening the door out of the shop for her.

Tenten nodded as he took her hand and intertwined their fingers. She didn't bother to pull away—it was useless. "Where were you born?"

"Iwa."

"When's your birthday?"

"March 8th."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"What are you doing?" Tenten tugged him to a stop, scowling up at him.

"I'm learning about you." He said carefully, looking completely confused. Tenten found him quite adorable for a moment before knocking the thought out of her mind.

"By interviewing me?"

"By going on a _date_." He corrected.

"You don't question the crap out of a _date_." She nudged his shoulder and he fell silent. Tenten noticed that he didn't have an ice cream and took another enthusiastic bite of her cone before asking. "Why didn't you get any ice cream?"

"I didn't eat a lot of sugar growing up."

"Why not?"

"My uncle believed that sugar was foolish and undermined self-discipline."

"He sounds like a real party." Tenten drawled sarcastically. "Well, why don't you eat sugar now?"

Tucking the hand that was not holding hers into his pocket, he shrugged. "Habit, I suppose."

"That's daft." Tenten nudged him again and he stopped. She pulled him across the street towards a small candy shop "and we're just going to have to change that!"

* * *

><p>"This too." Tenten picked up a chocolate covered sour gummy bear and motioned for Neji to open his mouth.<p>

He grunted in protest. "This is too much, Tenten."

"I'm making up for your childhood!"

"That's not your job. Your job is to make up my future."

"Well, I could never marry a man who can't appreciate sugar." She teased.

He fell silent and looked at her oddly. Feeling uncomfortable, she popped the chocolate covered sour gummy bear in her mouth.

A moment later, his mouth was on hers and his tongue was pulling out the candy. He pulled away slightly, chewing thoughtfully. "I will eat every piece of candy in this shop," He declared, "If you marry me tomorrow."

"I can barely stand being your fiancée." She joked.

Turning around swiftly, she scooped some more chocolate almonds into her bag and she marched to the cash register. The look on his eyes when she had said that had been too much for her.

* * *

><p>"What about your parents?" Tenten stopped staring at the stain on the elevator floor and glanced at Neji out of the corner of her eye. He had insisted on walking her back up to her apartment but had not said a single word since they had exited his car.<p>

"Hm?"

"You said that your uncle wouldn't let you eat sugar—but what about your parents?"

"My mother died giving birth to me. My father died when I was seven." His voice was cold and detached and Tenten's heart swelled with empathy. "Do not pity me. It was almost twenty years ago."

"I don't feel pity. I feel sadness for the love you lost." Hesitating for a moment, Tenten put her hand on his arm and squeezed empathetically. "It couldn't have been easy growing up."

"I'm not _weak_." Harshly, he shook her off and Tenten was taken by surprise. Clearly, she had hit a sore spot.

"I never said you were."

"You implied it. With your silly words and _empathy_."

The elevator dinged as they arrived on the ninth floor. Tenten stepped out, stopping Neji from following with a cold stare.

"You are a proud man." She began. "But pride will only get you so far."

Neither of them would break eye contact—and it was only when the elevator closed that the spell between them was broken.

Tenten stood, staring at the elevator door. She did not realize how long until it dinged again and Neji emerged, looking distraught and surprised to see her. It was less than a fraction of a second, though and before she could fully register his presence, he strode toward her like a man possessed and kissed her like a man starved.

* * *

><p>'<em>Sorry about ditching! Neji showed up out of nowhere and dragged me to the hospital—long story.'<em>

'_No worries, I made other plans.'_

'_Of course, of course! The ever popular Ino ;)'_

Ino did not reply, sticking her phone back in her purse and tossing her bra and underwear in too. Struggling into her skirt, unshed tears began to blur her vision. Careful not to smudge her makeup, Ino wiped her eyes and glanced at the man who lay snoring in bed.

The _stranger_.

Another sob made its way out of her throat and she scurried out of the bedroom—half clothed and looking a mess. She took a final look at the apartment. She took a moment to dream that if she stayed, she would end up with a man proposing marriage, fawning after her and ready to do anything for her hand.

But Ino knew her fairytale had been over for a long time.

And she left. Feeling disgusting, worthless and dirty.

But at least she was wanted.

'_I want to fuck you so bad.'_

'_I want to fuck you.'_

'_I want you so bad.'  
><em>

_'I want you.'_

'_I want _you.'

* * *

><p><em>I UPDATED. IN JUST OVER A WEEK. I HAVE NEVER EVER DONE THAT BEFORE. PRAISE ME. BOW TO ME. WORSHIP ME. REVIEW ME.<em>

_I ALSO FEEL ANOTHER CHAPTER COMING… SO REVIEW AND MAYBE I'LL GET IT OUT?_

_Anyhow, so I made a few minor changes to the previous chapters. Like, instead of being from China, I made it so Tenten & Lee are from Iwa—it's a lot easier if you keep a story in an entirely made-up universe :) Then I don't have to worry about making cultural mistakes and all that jazz._

_ALSO. So, I added that fun little depressing tidbit about Ino. A real joy, I know. I need to know how you feel about that. If you've read my profile, you know that I was planning to write a fic that concentrated on Ino (she is, without a doubt, one of my favourite characters) so I'm testing the waters here… what do you think?! TOO EMO? TOO MELODRAMATIC? HELP._

And, ya know… I hear that subliminal (**reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview**) messaging is very effective… ;)

_SERIOULY. ALMOST NOBODY REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER & I KNOW IT WASN'T THAT GREAT BUT IT STILL HURTS THE SELF-ESTEEM, YA KNOW? So thanks to y'all that did review! __Particularly those of you who told me to stop being so self-deprecating! :) I love y'all (:_

**okay, and a quick heads up! This chapter will probably be up for a few weeks... & then I'm going to delete every chapter but the first one! (**WHAT?**) This story has taken some different twists and turns in my mind and I feel like I need to put those into the story (by a few, I mean a lot!) The first few chapters are going to be very different, however, the story is going to end up in the same place! (Does that make sense?) Anyhow, bear with me! I'm going to be adding the new chapters in like** _boom, boom, boom_ **one after the other!**


End file.
